


Dealing with loss

by paranoidangel



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to help Wesley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with loss

"I've heard you're not doing very well at school at the moment."

Wesley looked at the ground and trailed his foot in the dirt. Harry could hardly blame him, given that it had only been a few months since Adam died.

"Wesley." The boy did look up at last. "If there's anything you need, you let me know, okay?"

Wesley nodded. Harry put a hand on his shoulder. He wished he could do more, but what Wesley needed most was his parents back. Since Harry couldn't do that, for now, his reassurance and his presence would have to be enough.


End file.
